A lamp is inevitably pulled in the daily using process, and a wire drops very easily under the effect of external force. At present, the wire is usually fixed through the matching of plastics or a metal pressing piece and a screw in the industry. However, this fixing structure is relatively complex in manufacturing and installation process, and the cost is increased.